


Minute By Minute

by mellosb1tch



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Boyfriends, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, SKAM inspired, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, haikyuu!! - Freeform, soft, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellosb1tch/pseuds/mellosb1tch
Summary: Im sure that in a parallel universe, there's a Kei and Tadashi who are lying in the exact same way, in the exact same place, only like the curtains or the walls are a different color or something.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukiyama
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Minute By Minute

Tsukkishima Kei found himself restless and out of breath the second he entered the hallway of his home. 

Other than it being a tiring day of exams and such, volleyball training hadn't been much easier on him either. His anxiety making him feel on edge, the feeling of dread and not being able to gather his thoughts, bringing him into a state of panic.

On a good day, Tsukkishima would never complain about volleyball, but today out of all days he found himself feeling completely drained and out of it.

Usually he'd be in a better mood as hours passed by. But having walked home alone, missing a chirpy Yamaguchi at his side talking on and on about his day, he felt his mood worsen by each second. The walls of his home felt suffocating, making it harder for him to breathe.  
Very irrationally he stood up and ran out of the door, keeping in mind to notify his brother about his whereabouts later.

The walk to Yamaguchi's apartment felt exceptionally long, longer than it actually seemed to be any other day.He was eager to see his boyfriend, hear his voice as he rambles on about random things he'd seen on the internet, maybe even give him a kiss or two.

Said boy had missed school today, calling in sick with no energy left from the fever. He had caught a cold a few days earlier when he'd been on a date with Tsukkishima and it started raining out of the blue. Yamaguchi absolutely adored the rain. So obviously he'd forced Tsukkishima to run around like dorks around the sidewalk in front of Tadashi's apartment.

The blond had secretly enjoyed every second of it, very much loving the attention he was recieving from his boyfriend. Though when Tadashi started coughing and breathing heavier, that's when he remembered the shorter was most sensitive when it came to his health. Which resulted in Tadashi being scolded by his very grumpy boyfriend, who protectively wrapped him up in blankets and didn't let go of him until he had to head back home.

Kei felt guilty upon seeing his boyfriend shivering from the cold, regretting staying out in the rain for so long, but who was Kei to not comply to Yamaguchi's every wish, when the boy looked at him so innocently with his doe eyes, full of excitement.

Sighing in content, he grins slightly when he catches a glimpse of the familiar building that is Yamaguchi's apartment.  
Fastening his pace discreetly, he knocks on the door expecting to be greeted by Tadashi's mom, only to be faced with the sight of his boyfriend, who seemed to be in distress.

"Tsukki?", he asked with a small voice, looking up at his boyfriend from where he was standing, blushing at the state he'd found him in.

Tsukkishima found himself staring for longer than he'd intended, making Yamaguchi squirm uncomfortably as he held his bright blue blanket over his shoulders.  
In Kei's eyes, even sick Tadashi was truly a sight to see.

His hair looked as soft as ever, making Tsukkishima yearn to play with it. His cheeks coated with a slight pink, freckles in perfect display making Yamaguchi appear like the sweetest strawberry. It wasn't much help that he was wearing Tsukkishima's pink hoodie, giving the impression that he'd grown smaller, engulfed in the large material, looking absolutely endearing.

Standing awkwardly at the doorway, he managed to muster out a simple "hello" before getting inside and slamming the door shut, startling the smaller boy who had been waiting patiently.

"Tsukki?" he whispered softly.  
"Are you alright?" Tadashi's voice was laced with worry upon seeing his boyfriend in obvious discomfort.

Tsukki said nothing, grabbing Tadashi and pulling him in his arms. Holding him tightly, his chin laying on his boyfriend's head. He sighed in content, pecking his head every now and then.

"I'll be okay", he muttered, tightening his hold on Tadashi, slightly pulling away but still keeping him close.  
"Are you feeling better?", Tadashi nodded, smiling in reassurance.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be coming over, I wanted to call you", Tadashi's voice sounded so comforting, he never realized how much his mere presence affected his mood.

Tadashi was truly his rock.

"Of course I'd come, you should've told me your mom wasn't home," the blond uttered.

"Sorry Tsukki, I didn't want to burden you", Tadashi said, shaking his head softly, sniffling a little, breathing heavier because of his runny nose.

Taking in Tadashi's entire frame now that he was closer, he began to notice how his eyes looked tired, and his forehead was exceptionally hot. Feeling his forehead once again just to make sure, his eyes widened slightly at the radiating heat.

"Tadashi you have a fever, have you taken anything yet?", Tsukki asked, now more worried than he'd been before. "Have you even eaten lunch?"

"I've eaten breakfast but mom had to run out before she could make lunch, sorry", Tadashi muttered in guilt, feeling worse for worrying his boyfriend once again.

"Stop apologizing dumbass, I'll make you something to eat alright?, the blond took a hold of Tadashi's smaller hands and lead him to his room just down the dark hallway, where he had been laying earlier.

"I'll get you something to bring down the fever, you lay here and rest love", said Tsukkishima, giving Tadashi a loving peck on his cheeks, making them turn a shade brighter if possible, his heart racing at the nickname and sudden affection.

The blond left the room when he was sure his boyfriend was settled and comfortable. Walking down the hallway and heading right into the kitchen to get something for Tadashi's fever, he opened up the fridge to set something up for lunch, grabbed a water bottle on the way and headed back again for Tadashi's room.

Said boy had been waiting patiently now, blankets off his body, now sprawled all over the bed, making Tadashi appear like he'd been laying on a set of clouds.

"Tsukki!", he exclaimed, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend entering the room.

He had taken off his jacket long ago and was now wearing a lime green hoodie he'd worn after practice. Tadashi adored how his boyfriend looked wearing the material, him being the one who'd bought it for him in the first place.

"I brought you the medicine and some water, you should stay hydrated Tadashi", the blond scolded, although his tone was laced with worry more than it was with anger.

Yamaguchi's smile falters a little, but he nods nonetheless and takes the medicine with the water.

Tsukkishima sits down carefully next to his boyfriend, bringing up a hand to his cheek, caressing tenderly, his golden brown eyes meeting with Tadashi's soft chocolate ones, as he leans closer to the blond's touch.

"Thank you for coming Tsukki", he smiled a little brighter, putting the water bottle down.

The blond's eyes softened at the words, a small blush coating his cheeks, as he muttered a small "you're welcome". 

The two stood there in Tadashi's room in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak, while remaining close to each other, giving and receiving affection.

Tsukkishima was the first to break the ice, remembering that Yamaguchi had been starving practically since morning. He stood up, making the green haired boy look up in confusion, scrunching his nose as he did so.

"Tsukki?", he asked in wonder.

The blond turned around to face his boyfriend, "You need to eat,Yams"

"I'll make you something, is that okay?", he asked softly, waiting for reassurance from the smaller boy.

Tadashi smiled bright, making Tsukki's heart skip a beat, his mind spinning.  
"Of course Tsukki, thank you"

That said, Tsukkishima took off once again to the familiar wooden kitchen in Tadashi's apartment, where they'd cooked and baked many times before. 

He smiles at the fond memory as he starts preparing something simple for his boyfriend, careful not to hurt his stomach possibly even more.

After feeding Tadashi every last bit of the food, the plates were long forgotten somewhere on his working table, as the room was now filled with giggles and laughter coming from both boys who had been laying close to each other.

Growing colder and colder out of nowhere Tadashi scoots up closer to Tsukkishima who had been laying on his side, staring at Tadashi's freckles intently.

"Are you cold?", he asks, gently grabbing the green haired boy by his waist and pulling him closer so he could lay on his chest.

Tadashi hums in response, closing his eyes as he nuzzles his head further more into Tsukkishima's neck, breathing softly.  
In a matter of seconds, Tadashi was out like the light, causing the blond holding him to grin widely at the sight before him.

Tsukkishima felt himself getting sleepier by the second, his eyes now dropping heavily, begging to be closed for a short term nap. So he obliged, pulling the blanket up for him and Tadashi for warmth, giving the boy a kiss on his head before finally closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

He doesn't remember the exact time he'd woken up, but he found Tadashi still asleep, now turned away from him in his respectful side of the bed. His head felt heavy and his mind was constantly racing with all sorts of thoughts. He tried to shake them off, cuddling up closer to Tadashi, nudging his head near the boys neck, as his long arms wrapped gently around the sleeping boy.  
"Hi", whispers Tadashi, eyes barely open, a lazy smile sporting his lips. As he turned to face the blond.

"Hi", Tsukkishima whispers back.

"You hungry?"

Tadashi nods his head in a sign of no, staring at Tsukkishima with a questioning look.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Tsukki turns to face his boyfriend, and lets out a small sigh.  
"Lots of things".

Tadashi gives him an encouraging smile, in his own way telling him to go on, listening intently.

"It's weird don't you think?", he begins, now staring at the wall, hands holding up his head.

"Everyone has these theories they've made up about their lives, where they come from and what their purpose is in life, you know? Theories that bring them comfort I suppose"  
He pauses.

"What's yours?", Tadashi asks.

"Huh?"

"What's your theory? About life I mean", he corrects himself.

"I think life is like a movie. That a person can be the director of their own life. Do you get what I mean?"

Tadashi grins, "Yeah I do.. I don't quite agree though"

"You don't?", Tsukkishima chuckles.

"Not really, what's interesting to me is the infinity"  
Tsukkishima listens carefully, hanging onto every word that Tadashi says.

"All the parallel universes and how big everything is you know? How compared to all of that we are such small creatures living in a moving rock, and even smaller when compared to all the parallel universes that exist. Everything that can happen is going to happen or not going to at all,as it is probably happening.", the smaller boy speaks so passionately, intriguing Tsukkishima even further.

"Im sure that in a parallel universe, there's a Kei and Tadashi who are lying in the exact same way, in the exact same place, only like the curtains or the walls are a different color or something"

The blond had now moved closer, running his hand through Tadashi's hair, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"So...green curtains then?", he asked.  
"Yeah"

"No.. I think the fever's gotten to your brain", the blond said slyly, attempting to fight off a smile.

"Haven't you ever thought about this?", Tadashi leans closer to the touch.

"Yeah, but I'm just starting to feel so lonely now"

"It's so interesting though"

"No I don't like it", Tsukkishima mutters.

"Why?", Tadashi questions genuinely.

"It freaks me out", he shakes his head.

"In what way?"

"Not in a way you get freaked out by watching horror movies but more like a feeling alone kind of freaked out," he answers truthfully.  
"It's just you and your head, and all those thoughts, I don't know."

"Alone in your head? What do you mean Tsukki?"

"A 'your mind is alone' feeling"  
"The only thing that exists is you and your thoughts right? You can't run away from your thoughts, the only way to do that is to die,"

"That's dark though", Tadashi whispers, eyes wide open now, intently listening to Tsukkishima.

"Yeah but haven't you ever thought about it?"

Tadashi thinks about it for a second, "No, not really"

Tsukkishima chuckles at that, giving the boy a tender peck on his defined nose, as Tadashi scrunched his face adorably from the tingling.

"That tickled", he giggled.

Silence fell upon them once again. The only thing being heard, the wind hitting Tadashi's windows forcefully.

"You can do it,you know? Make a movie", he added.

"Yeah, I'm going to make a movie about you"  
Tadashi smiled, giving him a questioning look.

"I'm going to call it the awkward klutz who gets sick easily", the blond teased.

"That's bullshit! As a matter of fact I can handle it, I just don't want feel like it", Tadashi gasped, jumping in defense.

The act made Tsukkishima laugh, his boyfriend now scowling and nuzzling his neck deeper on the taller's chest, grumbling to himself.

"Are you mad?", he drags the a, testing the waters, pissing off Tadashi even further.

"No"

Tsukki looks down at the boy, grinning widely at the sight.  
"Come here you", he mutters before pulling up Tadashi's face to his level and bringing him in for a kiss, not really caring if he'd get sick or not.

They laid there, sharing kisses every once in a while, feeling warm and content to be in each other's arms.

"Can't I just...stay here with you forever?", Tsukkishima whispers, fingers tracing Tadashi's freckles gently.

"You can..", Tadashi smiles, leaning into the touch.  
It's quiet again for a few seconds, until Tsukkishima breaks the silence.

"Sometimes I worry,"  
Tadashi frowns.

"I worry that someday I might just scare you away, or become cold all of the sudden and say something I don't mean... I'm scared that someday I might lose you over something-"

"Why do you say that?", Tadashi asks in a small voice.

"Because it's true. I'll just hurt you and you'll hate me"

"No! You don't know jack shit about the future, literally an atomic bomb could blow over our heads tomorrow and having this conversation would be a waste of time... so let's just not talk about the future and enjoy the moment we're living right now", Tadashi defends, eyes already teary at Tsukki's words.

"Let's play a game okay?"  
The blond nods in response, waiting for him to continue.

"It goes like this.. "Kei and Tadashi, minute by minute", the only thing we need to worry about is the next minute. You in?", he asks.

"Okay", the blond agrees. "What are we going to do during this minute?"

"In this minute we're going to kiss."

Tsukkishima smiles.  
"I'm okay with that"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’re reading this thank you so much :))  
> This is my first time finishing up a fanfiction, so i apologize if there’s any mistakes.
> 
> The plot is heavily inspired by the norwegian tv show “skam”


End file.
